Felicidad
by Mamba Negra1
Summary: Ymir es una joven empresaria. Confiada, imponente, competitiva y ambiciosa. Es un gran prospecto en la compañía para la cual trabaja. Con su lema "viviré por mi misma" se ha abierto paso en la vida, forjándose un destino prometedor. Christa es una payasa trovadora que se dedica a tocar canciones que ella misma compone con su guitarra. Inspirado en el poema "Felicidade".
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic en español y por ello seria un honor recibir algun consejo, critica constructiva, o si no entienden algo de la lectura. Asi que no duden en expresarse si asi lo desean. Eso me ayudaria mucho a mejorar. Me inspiré en el poema "Felicidade" (felicidad) interpretado por el grupo O Teatro Magico, denle una oportunidad y escuchenla en youtube. Espero disfruten la historia. Muchas felicidades a todo/as.**

* * *

Ymir es una joven empresaria. Confiada, imponente, competitiva y ambiciosa. Es un gran prospecto en la compañía para la cual trabaja. Con su lema: "viviré por mi misma" se ha abierto paso en la vida, forjándose un destino prometedor. En unos meses partirá hacia "la Gran Manzana". La asertividad con que maneja los riesgos y su ímpetu al enfrentarse a lo errático le ha ganado el privilegio de representar a su compañía en la bolsa de valores. Esta es la oportunidad de su vida. Ymir esta decidida a ser alguien.

Christa es una payasa trovadora que se dedica a tocar canciones que ella misma compone con su guitarra. Es aun una niña y con esto, al igual que con su trabajo de recolección de latas de aluminio para reciclar, trae el sustento del día para ella y su madre. Su madre esta enferma, pero a pesar de ello trabajó hasta que la debilidad la consumió y sufrió un accidente en su trabajo. Ahora no puede hacer mucho en sus condiciones de salud. Así que a la mas pequeña le toca la carga, obligándose a posponer sus estudios en la secundaria.

Capitulo 1

El gran orbe amarillo se asoma reclamándole, una vez mas, a la gran pálida el señorío de los cielos. Con esto se marca el comienzo de un nuevo día, para que el soñador siga soñando, el desengañado siga su redescubrimiento, el ignorante aprenda una lección y quien sabe, el día en el que para alguno que otro inquilino de este planeta su suerte sufra un vuelco.

Detrás de la pared completamente de cristal , yace una espectadora, que como todos los días, presencia el amanecer callada y quieta, sin mucho en que pensar,-*ring ring* - hasta ahora.

X: _Ymir?_

Ymir: _Si, diga._

X: _Disculpame Ymir, se que hoy entras mas tarde pero el jefe necesita verte ya. Dice que es importante._

Ymir: _Ya, bien. Dile que estaré allí dentro de una hora._

–-o-o-

La alarma suena, marca las 6:00 am. Christa se apresura a salir de la cama, sintiendo el cálido recibimiento del sol en su cuerpo. Se siente gratificante, así que en un gran bostezo estira sus brazos y se dispone a prepararse para un largo día.

Christa:_ Buenos días mamá!_

_Madre: Buenos días mi sol andante._ -*tose*

Christa: _Eh, no me gusta esa tos mami. Otra vez te quedaste dormida y dejastes la ventana abierta?- _junta su rostro en la frente de su madre en busca de fiebre.

Madre: _Solo es la garganta reseca, un vaso de agua lo arregla. Ten, el desayuno._- dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña- _regañona. _

Christa: _Hum, gracias._ - respondiendo sin estar muy satisfecha, que digamos, con la explicación.

–-o-o-

Café en mano Ymir se apresura hacia el estacionamiento. Entra y prende la radio mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

Locutor:_ Se nos anuncia que hay un embotellamiento en la vía principal por motivos de reparaciones. Para todo aquel varado sigue sintonizando que te tenemos buena música para que tu corazón no se agobie!_

Ymir: _Que?_- se quema la lengua con el café- _Mmm... maldita sea, quema!_ - Por unos segundos se queda mirando al espejo retrovisor, revelando unos hermosos ojos castaños inmersos en conjurar una solución. - _La parada de autobús! Tengo, exactamente 10 minutos._

Ymir se baja del auto para tomar la parada mas próxima. De un trayecto de 15 minutos hacia su trabajo en auto, ahora se convertirán en media hora con suerte, cuidado si toda una hora a través del sistema de trayectos del transporte publico. Pero definitivamente es la mejor opción a estar dos horas parada en el embotellamiento.

Ymir: _Uff, hace siglos que no vengo aquí._- paga y ocupa un asiento, sin mas conmociones.

Comienza a observar el trayecto a través de la ventana. Dentro de sí se despierta una sensación poco familiar, melancolía, ya que ella es mas del tipo de personas que se ocupan por el aquí y el ahora. En el comienzo, cuando no tenia nada solo un corazón lleno de expectativas Ymir tomaba este trayecto todos los días para dirigirse a su trabajo. Ahora no hace falta, con su "diosa" puede viajar a todas partes, así es como le gusta llamarle a su auto deportivo.

Ymir: _Lo estas logrando, eh titan._- se dice a si misma y sonríe al reflexionar sobre su vida.

Al fin llega a la ultima parada. Un vez se baja del bus la recibe un deambulante pidiendo dinero y extendiendo su mano mugrienta. Estas situaciones le irritan mucho a Ymir.

Deambulante: _Señorita, seria tan amable de darme alguna moneda que le sobre, yo le juro que es para comer._

Ymir: _No me sobra nada, y si quieres comer vete a trabajar en vez de acosar a la gente, vago._- con una mirada que evoca frialdad y alejamiento.

La empresaria continua su camino. Comienza a hacer inventario en su mente de los asuntos primordiales a discutir con su jefe. Se detiene justo al frente de un edificio. En el mismo se visualizan unas enormes letras doradas donde se lee: " TRES MURALLAS, CO." El edificio tiene una arquitectura imponente y exquisita, invocando al estilo de la Torre Nina de Hong Kong, solo que en tamaño miniatura. Justo cuando Ymir abre la puerta se le vuelve el recuerdo del disgusto de hace unos minutos antes.

Ymir: _A la miseria no se le debe de alimentar. Así de simple._

–-o-o-

Termina su desayuno con celeridad, unas tostadas con jalea y huevos revueltos con un poco de jugo de uva. Fue un buen desayuno, ya que no todos los días es tan abundante. Christa se levanta de la mesa, agarra su garrote y bolso en hombro se acerca a la puerta.

Christa: Adiós mama, y acuérdate de tomar tus medicamentos. Por la noche te prepararé el baño terapéutico.

Madre: Mi hija ten mucho cuidado. Que Dios te bendiga.

Frente al contacto directo de los rayos del sol, sus cabellos dorados se iluminan reflejando luz y sus pómulos se tornan rosaditos por la calor. Su tez es tan clara, que tiene que cubrirse bien para no terminar achicharrada. Camina a pie fuera del barrio, haciendo mente de sus rutas a cubrir hoy. Trabaja para el ayuntamiento a tiempo parcial, manteniendo las áreas de la Plaza de los Soñadores y áreas periféricas libre de basura. Con el garrote recoge las latas de aluminio que luego se canjearan por dinero.

Christa: _Buenos días, Don Cirilo, Eulodio, Narciso y Don Pedro!_- saluda entusiasmada con las manos.

Ancianos: _Hola Christa! Niña de mis ojos, buenos días! Hola!_- responden con alegría los ancianos.

Siempre estaban allí en la plaza, aprovechando el frescor de las mañanas para hacer sus partidas de domino. Una que otra vez en su tiempo libre Christa se les unía en las jugadas, era toda una experta gracias al entrenamiento "riguroso" de sus amigos con juventudes acumuladas.

Christa: _Tal vez me les una hoy a una partida._- guiñando su ojo y sonriendo.

Don Narciso: _Claro que si, y tu vas a ser mi compañera. Lo ven? Yo la escogí primero. Ahora si que la racha me va a durar,he he._

Christa: _He he, ay Don Narciso. Cuenta conmigo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos/as por sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que este comienzo haya tenido buena acogida. Ya he recibido unas recomendaciones que iré implementando paulatinamente. Tambien disculpen por los "horrores" con los signos de puntuación. Aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! :D Nuevamente toda critica por parte de ustedes será imprescindible. (Gracias William West)**

Las puertas abren de par en par, revelando un elegante salón de espera. Tanto las paredes como los pisos estaban cubiertos de mármoles oscuros que brillaban como espejos. Todo estaba pulcro y en su sitio. El portero la recibe con un saludo formal, agarra su chaqueta y justo antes de retirarse se percata de algo.

Portero: _¿Me permite sus llaves señorita?_

Ymir: _Hoy no traje el auto, Kitts. _

Portero Kitts: _Pero, ¿y en que ha venido?_

Ymir: _En transporte público._- le contesta con un tono aburrido.

Portero Kitts: _¿¡Huh!?_

Ymir: _No es para tanto,_- suspira- _¿algo más?_

Portero Kitts: _No, disculpe mi impertinencia, pensaba que odiaba entremezclarse con el bullicio, eso es todo._

El portero se retira en seguida, dándose cuenta de su error por mencionar tal dato. Ymir era bien conocida por su distancia con las interacciones interpersonales, era bastante reservada con temas personales y lo que sus compañeros y demás empleados conocían mayormente de ella era por observación de su rutina diaria en el trabajo. " _Eres dueña de lo que callas, y esclava de lo que dices_", era otro de sus lemas favoritos. Ymir continúa su tramo hasta el ascensor, marcando el piso 30. Se abren las puertas revelando al responsable de hacerle creer, mas de una vez, que un día de 24 horas no es suficiente para ella.

Berthold: _Ymir, por fin llegas. Te están esperando desde hace una hora._

Ymir: _Si, tuve que usar otromedio de transporte ya que la vía estaba inaccesible prácticamente._

Berthold: _Si, lo escuché en la radio. Descuida puedes pasar. Espero que la primera voz que escuchastes en el día de hoy haya sido placentera._ - inclinándose un poco y tocando por unos segundos el hombro de la castaña.

Ymir: _Ohh si, mi corazón se exaltó de alegría al ver tu llamada.- _responde en un tono sarcástico_.- Sobre todo, luego de haberme ilusionado que hoy lograría descansar. Hazme café, ¿quieres?- _seguido entra a la oficina.

Ymir: _¿Señor?_

Jefe: _Ya Berthold me explicó el motivo de tu retraso. Disculpa que tengas que sacrificar tu mañana libre. Lo compensaré. Pero ahora, ten_. - dándole un reporte.

Ymir: _La compañía Legion, precisamente quería hablarle de ellos._

Jefe: _Si, cambiaron de parecer y ahora quieren encontrarse en el club de bailarinas, contigo._

Ymir: _Grandioso, 16 largas horas de jornada nuevamente, y yo que pensé que solo querían una ligera cena, una desilusión tras otra. _

Jefe: ¿_Pero, cual es la queja?, no creo que te desagraden esos lugares._

Ymir: _A decir verdad, ni me fascinan ni me aburren. Pero basta de reclamar que tengo un lado humano que necesita de descanso, Sr. Pixis_- aclarando su garganta, y concentrándose en el reporte que le fue entregado- _no me cuadra algo con ellos._

Jefe Pixis: _Continua, por favor._ - entrelazando sus manos y prestando atención a lo que su empleada estrella tiene que decir.

Ymir:_ Legion, lleva a cabo exportaciones a mas de 73 países, ¿correcto?_

Jefe Pixis: _Correcto._

Ymir: _Pues bien, el volumen de exportacionesde bienes es mucho menor a la demanda que se estima en estos países, no concordando con la gran tajada de porcentaje que esta compañía dice tener en presencia como suplidor dentro de estos países. Un ejemplo muy simple, Nueva Zelanda que tiene una demanda anual de 100,000 importaciones de bienes al año. Legion declara tener una presencia del 50% como suplidor, o sea 50,000 unidades de bienes suplidas, pero la realidad es que solo llevan 23,000 exportaciones a este país faltando un mes para el cierre del año fiscal. Los númerosestán inflados._

Jefe Pixis: _Mmm, ya veo._

Ymir: _A menos que exporten otra serie de bienes desconocidos para mi y difíciles de rastrear legalmente, pero para ellos no._- formando una sonrisa insidiosa.

Jefe Pixis: _Bueno, es que en muchos de estos países existe inestabilidad política, guerras civiles y todo eso afecta. Tal vez, las estadísticas no se lleven exactas en estos países. Además, prácticamente todas nuestras compañías afiliadas han incurrido en cierta medida a este tipo de manipulaciones de números._

Ymir: _Si, pero la diferencia no es tan abismal a la realidad._

Jefe Pixis: _Lo importante es que tienen una gran apertura al mercado mundial, y nosotros seremos quienes estaremos mano a mano en su continua expansión._ - acercándose a Ymir, posando su mano sobre su hombro y con la otra mano libre señalando sobre el horizonte.

Ymir: _No es que sea una santa ni nada parecido, pero no puedo trabajar desde la incertidumbre si voy a representar a las compañías. En el mercado de la especulación la información fidedigna es vital. Simplemente Legion no me da buena espina. Además, ¿que son todos esos pedidos, de parte de esa compañía, de cargamentos de "contenedores invernaderos"? Regulan la temperatura, el oxigeno, las evacuaciones biológicas se mantienen en compartimentos, bloquean todo tipo de detección. ¿Acaso quieren crear un nuevo mediode transporte humano, o, mas bien, ¿hacer del tráfico humano mas eficiente?- _posando sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Jefe Pixis: _Tu sentido del humor es bueno, sobre todo cuando insinúas acusaciones serias y sin pruebas._ _¿Quieres poner tus zapatos fuera de mi escritorio de caoba?_ _Ymir confío plenamente en ti. Se que lo solucionarás, lograrás buenos términos con Legion. Si se quieren afiliar, con nosotros tendrán que usar estimaciones limpias, nada de trucos. ¿Que te parece?_- Extendiéndole un trago.- _Además, eres la mejor manejando negocios riesgosos. ¡Salud!_

–_-o-o-_

Brindaba un saludo aquí y allá, con una enorme sonrisa, como siempre. Todos la consideraban un ángel, tenia el apodo de "la diosa de la Plaza", y es que en la Plaza de los Soñadores se encontraban toda serie de personajes, y con todos Christa se llevaba bien. Continuaba con su faena recorriendo las vías secundarias y aceras, valiéndose de un zafacón portátil, una escoba y un recogedor. Sus manos estaban muy callosas de tanto manejar el palo de escoba y el garrote, y de tocar con su instrumento musical. Entre el vaivén de los barridos, la pequeña da riendas sueltas a su imaginación. Entreteje letras y melodías con emociones, sucesos, personas, escritos y poemas. Rodeada de polvo, mugre y palomas ponía al descubierto su alma.

Christa:_" La vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"_, -recita clavando la miranda en el cielo.

Llegado el final de su jornada Christa se dirige hacia el ayuntamiento. Entrega el equipo de mantenimiento, llega hasta la oficina de la Sra. Jaeger, quien tan amablemente le permite guardar su mochila de vestuarios, saca lo que necesita de esta, sube las escaleras y abre la puerta del baño público para damas. Se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta para luego comenzar a despojar su cuerpo de ropa. Se amarra los mechones de su pelo y con unas toallitas desechables refresca su cara, para bajar a su cuello, pasa por sus brazos y se encuentra con su tronco, interrumpe el trayecto para tomar otra toallita, y luego suavemente refresca sus senos para centrarse debajo de sus contornos, seguido se desliza por su vientre hasta llegar a su ingle, y así sigue bajando, hasta cerciorarse que ningún rincón falte por cubrir. Terminado su tan necesitado "baño de gato" pasa inventario de su vestuario.

Christa: ¿_Gabardina? Listo; ¿Camisa de parches? Listo; ¿Chaleco negro? Listo; ¿Volantes para el cuello? Listo; ¿Correa de corbatas colgantes? Lista; ¿Medias de colores? Listas; ¿Botas? Listas! _

Procede ahora a la siguiente fase, el maquillaje. Distribuye sus utensilios y pinturas como puede en el lavamanos. Con una esponjita embarra toda su cara de pintura blanca. Pinta sus labios de rojo intenso. Delinea con un trazo negro los contornos de sus labios y ojos. Con un pincel convierte sus cejas en dos triángulos negros, cuyas esquinas se dispersan en filamentos. Igualmente dibuja un filamento en las dos esquinas de su boca y debajo de sus ojos.

X: _*__knock knock* ¿Hola? La puerta esta cerrada, estoy en apuros. _

Christa: _Mmm.. falta, falta... ¡Ya! Sombrero de copa alta, listo._

X: _¿Me esta escuchando? ¡Abra ya! No iré a ninguna parte hasta que me abran, no puedo aguantar más._

Christa:_¡Un momento, por favor!_- recoge sus cosas como puede en el estuche, guarda su ropa y abre la puerta.

X: _¿Huh? ¿Por que cierras la puerta si hay mas de una cabina?_- la mira irritada y confusa.

Christa: _¡Lo siento señora!_- sale disparada a bajar las escaleras.

Christa corre nuevamente hacia la oficina de la Sra. Jeager para acomodar sus pertenencias y buscar lo que le falte.

Sra Jaeger: _¡Hey! Ya veo que la superestrella esta lista para su función. Te ves fantástica_.- la mira divertida.

Christa: _Gracias, le quería pedir un favor. Se me ha extraviado la ultima orden de medicamentos de mamá, y quería saber si el Dr. Jaeger podría hacer otra receta para mi. _

Sra. Jeager: _Claro que si, ten por seguro que estará para mañana mismo. Te la traeré aquí yo misma._

Christa: _Muchas gracias, ahora si me permite que tengo a toda una audiencia esperando por mi._- acomoda su sombrero decididamente.

Sra. Jeager: _¡Whoo, whoo! Yo voy a ti Christa. ¡Hazlos perder la cabeza, hehe, que tengas éxito!_


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos, disculpen que me queden tan cortos los caps. Los fragmentos de la lírica en este fic pertenecen a la canción

"Eu não sei na verdade quem eu sou" de O Teatro Magico y ligeramente modificadas. Altamente recomendable escuchar la melodía de esta canción. Como siempre, se les agradece los reviews y cualquier indicación para mejorar será bien recibida. También tengo una petición. Estoy buscando a cualquiera que quiera y este disponible a dibujar a Christa en base a unas indicaciones que tengo y relacionadas directamente a esta historia. Por favor, no se peleen todos/as, hagan una fila aquí. Bueno, sin más que decir, que disfruten.

* * *

Una vez sale del edificio comienza su marcha hacia la plaza, que queda a unas cuantas calles, pero antes se detiene a darle una mirada al cielo, y suspira para luego decir pensando en voz alta_ – Esta sera una noche muy larga.-_

_-Oye Ymir, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- con una media sonrisa, pregunta el pelinegro._

_-No, quiero tranquilidad y no necesito guardaespaldas-_

_-Hey, solo quise ser atento. De todas formas nos vemos mas tarde.-_

_- ¿Como que nos vemos?- _Encogiendo su mirada e intensificándola hacia el mas alto.

_- Sip, Pixis me pidió llevarte hasta el club, adiooos- _con picardía_ Berthold _mueve su mano mientras su figura desaparece de la vista de una molesta Ymir, quien ya tiene un pié afuera del edificio.

Son casi las 3:00 pm y falta un poco más de media hora para la próxima parada del autobús, así que Ymir ha decidido comer un bocadillo antes de regresar a su casa y prepararse para la reunión de negocios. Ha dedicado todo el día en elaborar, junto con su jefe y otros compañeros, el contenido del contrato a negociar esta noche. Esta mentalmente muy exhausta y hambrienta. Largas paginas de detalladas inclusiones legales, y etcéteras han resultado en un minucioso documento, gracias a la insistencia de la propia Ymir.

–_-o-o-_

Sale del ayuntamiento con su estuche de guitarra en mano y su maleta de accesorios, entre otros elementos necesarios para recrear su escenario, con la disposición de hacerse paso por la calle y llegar hasta la plaza. Se detiene un momento para retirar un flequillo de su rostro y por unos instantes mira hacia el cielo radiante, exclamando para sí misma _– Hoy el día está muy hermoso .-_

Son las 2:50pm y nuestra chica de mechones dorados esta lista para comenzar su segunda jornada laboral. Y es que siempre a las 3:00pm, la barrendera de la Plaza de Los Soñadores se transforma en una humilde trovadora que, investida de su peculiar atuendo que la hace lucir como una clase de excéntrico payaso bohemio, atrae la atención de los transeúntes, como segunda fuente de sustento.

- ¿Tienes listas las flores? *Plá* Auruo... ¡Auruo! ¡Ohh! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- _Edstoy binn, dsolo me he trodpezado_.- sangrando por la mordida en su lengua y acercándose para recibir el roce del pañuelo de Christa.

Auruo es un buen amigo de Christa. Se dedica a vender chucherías y artesanías que el mismo confecciona. No pudo terminar la escuela debido a su pobre rendimiento académico. Su madre al dar a luz, sufrió una serie de complicaciones provocando un leve grado de daño en el celebro del recién nacido. Incluso su lengua es algo proporcionalmente mas grande, y es por ello que a sufrido de múltiples mordiscos, lesionándose a si mismo. Pero todo esto no le impide ser una persona sumamente bondadosa y noble, inclusive es muy talentoso con sus manos y muy ágil con las cuchillas y los instrumentos musicales. Personas de todas partes han acudido a Auruo para que les hagan diseños artesanales para ser expuestos en eventos especiales. También le encanta ayudar a Christa en sus espectáculos siempre que puede y, aunque su pequeña amiga le insiste en entregarle una tajada de su recolecta, Auruo con mucho gusto lo haría gratuitamente.

_- Tengo listas las amapolas, pero tu eres mas linda que todas ellas-_ cargando una gran canasta le dedica una dulce sonrisa a Christa.

_-Son muchas y son perfectas, gracias. Ya podemos comenzar- _le contesta sonriente y algo sonrojada pero sin poder abandonar el sentimiento de una gran duda, tan misteriosa como el origen de la vida misma ¿De donde Auruo sacará tantas flores, y todos los días?

Llegan al banquillo predilecto de la plaza, ya los están esperando. Son un puñado de personas, niños con sus padres, ancianos y estudiantes del colegio mas cercano. La brisa sopla anunciando un refrescante día. De momento, se llenan los espacios de una música que se acerca cada vez mas. Es Christa tocando una flauta mientras va acompañada de Auruo, quien agílmente toca la armónica y al mismo tiempo va al compás de unos platillos amarrados a sus codos, que chocan entre sí. Los niños comienzan a emocionarse y todos comienzan a aplaudir rítmicamente mientras ven llegar la pequeña procesión musical. Aurou se detiene y saca a bailar a una anciana, Christa sigue tocando una alegre tonada en su flauta mientras danza improvisadamente. Finalizada la introducción musical, el dúo se presenta apropiadamente:

_-¡Yo soy Travesía!- _

_- ¡ Y yod soy Auruo!-_

_- ¡Juntos armonizaremos su tarde!-_ exclaman los dos al unisono.

_- Los llenaremos de magia- _Travesía advierte acercándose súbitamente al publico mientras Auruo tira un puñado de amapolas. _-Los llenaremos de música sin igual-, _otra vez lloviznan flores, _- y llenaremos de poesía sus corazones- _mientras todos aplauden y silban, la trovadora comienza a tocar una escala en su flauta y una llovizna espesa de flores se vierte sobre su audiencia.

Mientras los niños se lanzan flores entre sí, los adultos esperan con expectativa a que los músicos se acomoden a sus puestos.

_- Una vez un payaso, que era primo mío y era muy narizón, se acercó un día hacia mí muy triste, y yo le pregunté, ¡primo que te pasa!- dirigiéndose_ a Auruo quien ahora posee una gran y redonda nariz roja.

- _*Pi, Pi* _sonando su enorme nariz provocando la risa de los niños_- Estoy muy triste prima-._

_- ¿Pero porque si los payasos como tu nunca están tristes?-_

- Prima, _¿alguna vez te has sentido confundida y triste? Como si te sintieras perdida y sin saber quien eres en realidad._

_-¿Yo? Pero si yo se quien soy. ¡Yo soy Travesía, me gustan los poemas y adoro que me regalen chocolates! ¿Lo escucharon chicos?- _tirándole una guiñada al público, que ha crecido en número, y quienes seguían la trama sonrientes.

- Pero yo, ya no se ni quien soy- contesta el narizón arqueando su boca y bajando la mirada sostiene una armónica, que comienza a tocar melancólicamente, para luego acompañarle una guitarra. Es una melodía suave y dulce, que junto a la brisa de la tarde, arrulla a los espectadores. De momento en la guitarra suena un ritmo algo mas alegre.

_- Ya no sé, la verdad ni quien soy- _comienza a cantar la trovadora, con una voz angelical pero audaz.

_-Ya intenté, calcular mi valor- _

_-Mientras intento con una sonrisa,- _

_-hacerme paso, en el paraíso-_

_-Aun cuando nos sostenemos por fé-_

_-La verdad, nadie sabe quien es-_

_..._

–_-o-o-_

Camina apresurada hacia la cafetería, el estómago le ruge y eso la pone de malhumor. Trata de abrirse paso entre la gente, hoy es un día con bastante tráfico tanto de peatones como de automóviles, bocinas suenan aquí y allá. Llega, se sienta, por suerte no hay nadie todavía, y pide un emparedado con café. Mientras espera la orden, Ymir se percata de la presencia de un tumulto que le rodea a que, o a ¿quien? Con una muy inusual curiosidad se levanta de su asiento y se asoma a la puerta. Logra divisar una figura, espera, son dos figuras en movimiento. Una parece ser de un hombre, con una cara de pobre diablo, y la otra figura parece ser la de... un payaso, sí eso es. Pero es un payaso muy enanito, a decir verdad. Ahora parece escuchar una música, deben ser ellos. Ymir regresa a su asiento y pide que bajen el volumen del televisor. El cocinero lo apaga rápidamente, le interesa también escuchar mientras prepara la orden.

La música invade los rincones de la cafetería. Poco a poco, sus sentidos parecen cancelarse, solo puede escuchar el sonido. Su corazón empieza a latir lentamente. Su voz, la voz de ese payaso es cálida. La música no es elaborada, pero es hermosa. ¿Porque tales simplezas le hacen cautivar así? Logra escuchar con dificultad la letra:

_- Entre las brujas y las hadas-_

_-Hay un payaso pintado todo de chistes-_

_-El cielo azul es el techo del mundo entero-_

_-Los sueños se hallan dentro de mi almohada-_

Su trance es interrumpido al percibir el olor a café caliente. Luego cree recordar algo, que debería ser su prioridad, en vez de estar escuchando esa música como una tonta. Mira su reloj _- ¡El bus!-_ y se percata que no ha probado ni un bocado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s, aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews como siempre y por los follows, aunque recibí uno muy extraño, creo que lo jugaré en la lotería. W****ow, no esperaba tanta aceptación con la historia, espero no defraudarles con este cap. Un gran abrazototote a toditos.  
**

**No me pertenecen los personajes alusivos a Shingeki No Kyojin. Las liricas de la canción "En la ciudad de la furia" tampoco me pertenecen. **

* * *

Monedas y dolares son insertados, por espectadores que se disponían a marcharse, en una canasta decorada de estrellitas, lunas, soles y con un cartelito diciendo "GRACIAS". Al mismo tiempo, alguno que otro transeúnte se incorporaba al espectáculo por curiosidad.

_-Uno...tres...siete con..cin-cuenta.- Perfecto, tengo suficiente. Oye Auruo, ¿podrías respaldarme en esta ronda?Tengo que ir a la cafetería.-_ preguntó Christa.

_No te preocupes ve y come, yo me encargo.- _empujando levemente por la espalda a la payasa para alentarla a irse. -_ Amigos, preparen sus oídos y corazones por que les tengo dos historias legendarias. Conoceremos a un niño príncipe, cuyo reino consistía en solo un pequeño planeta y cuyo mas preciado tesoro era una hermosa rosa. También, nos dirigiremos hacia los mares navegados por el mismísimo Ulises- _ahora refiriéndose al publico enfatizando sus palabras mediante la gesticulación de sus brazos.

Dejando en buenas manos la función, Christa se apresura a la cafetería, y es que no ha probado bocado alguno desde su desayuno. Así que ha tenido que esperar hasta recolectar lo necesario para su almuerzo. Justo cuando se acerca a la puerta del local, nuestra payasa es prácticamente embestida por un cliente saliendo apresuradamente. El cliente se detiene y suelta un quejido al sentir el calor de su café derramado en su ropa, su semblante muestra furia y frustración. Luego de inspeccionase por un par de segundos, dirige su mirada hacia Christa quien también le mira expectante y asustada. Una vez conectan sus vistas, la furia del embestidor desaparece y Christa no puede mas que sentir una corriente por todo su cuerpo, es una sensación bastante espontánea que de sopetón la pone toda sonrojada sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Mientras, el cliente observa su vestuario y la mira fijamente como si reconociera a alguien.

_- ¿Estas bien?- _le pregunta el cliente.

_-Si, lo siento mucho yo le pagaré el café.-_responde muy apenada la payasa.

_-No, fue mi culpa.- _entrando en sí, mira la hora en su celular_- ¡Diablos! Solo...solo olvidalo ¿quieres?- _retoma su carrera sin esperar la respuesta de la chica vestida de payasa.

–_-o-o-_

Llega justo a tiempo cuando el bus se disponía a comenzar la marcha. Agitada por la carrera toma asiento y suspirando piensa lo que le ha sucedido en la cafetería.

_- No es un payaso, es una payasita- _inclinándose y cerrando sus ojos Ymir evoca nuevamente la mirada de aquella chica con su rostro pintado, le pareció un ratoncito asustadizo, una leve sonrisa acaba de forjarse ante tal pensamiento.

_- Es hermosa- _reconoce para sus adentros y se deja arrullar en el mundo de los sueños.

Han pasado varias horas desde que Ymir regresó a su departamento. Después de comer propiamente y haber tomado un baño, se dispone a repasar los parámetros del contrato. Desnuda y con informe en mano da vueltas en la habitación muy concentrada, hasta que la alarma suena. Se dirige hasta un cuarto alfombrado y lleno de espejos destinado solo a su armario. Saca de allí una chaqueta negra tipo sastre, una camisa de cuello color violeta, unos pantalones largos grises, una correa negra y un par de zapatos negros de tacones bajos. Se viste el torso con cuidado ya que ha sufrido unas leves quemaduras por el incidente del café. Decide dejar su cabello corto suelto, dándole un aire seductor. Mete el contrato en su maletín. Su teléfono suena, es Berthold quien ha llegado con la limosina.

_-Me pregunto cuanto te pagan por ser mi velador y chofer.- _le dice a Berthold mientras se monta en el auto lujoso.

_-No empieces, además no me molesta "velar" por la que considero mi hermanita menor- _

_- Solo eres mayor por un año, no exageres. ¿Hum, y que otra clase de mandados haces para tu jefe? ¿limarle las uñas de los pies?- _abalanzada hacia el cuello de su compañero tocando su rostro.

_- ¡No seas idiota! y jamas le limaría las uñas por que le huelen los pies igual que a ti.- _apartando a Ymir de su cuello mientras intenta conducir.

_- Me pregunto por que Pixis actúa tan "condescendiente" con estos tipos.- _posando sus ojos castaños en el maletín.

_- ¿Te refieres a Legion? No lo sé, tendrá sus razones. Razones que no te habrá contado aun.- _

_- ¡Pero al lima uñas si, como no pude imaginarlo!, ha. Me refiero a que de por si el reporte es posiblemente un fraude, y precisamente, Pixis, uno de los hombres de negocios mas exitosos, vaya a hacerse el tonto con esto.-_

_- No idiota, no ha perdido su toque. Como bien reconoces es muy sabio, mas que tu y yo juntos. El sabe lo que hace. - _

_- Una cosa mas Berthie,¿a Reiner... le huelen?- _Ymir ríe al ver como le toma por desprevenido el comentario a su compañero y mejor amigo.

Llegan a su destino, el club de bailarinas mas popular de toda la ciudad, un escenario de molinos junto con unas enormes letras en neón descifran el nombre "Moulin Rouge". Un camino de alfombra roja se cierne hasta la entrada, un par de hombres fornidos pertenecientes al equipo de seguridad, se encargan de la admisión al club y mucha gente, en algarabía, esperan por entrar.

_- Te esperaré en el auto. Si algo malo pasa, llámame. Éxito titan.- _Berthold le indica dedicándole una guiñada.

La alta y esbelta figura sale de la limosina. Se ve muy atractiva esta noche, mas esa no era su intención, no hoy. Con maletín en mano se abre paso por la alfombra roja, provocando la mirada de hombres y mujeres. Con determinación y confianza llega hasta el personal de seguridad que aguarda en la puerta.

_- "Puede pasar dama, la están esperando en el segundo piso."- _le hace señas al otro compañero para que le abran la puerta a la invitada.

Destellos de luces, rayos lasers de colores y humo se apoderan de todo el interior del complejo, como espíritus que exaltan los sentidos de los mortales. La decoración es exquisitamente llamativa. Plataformas atravesadas con tubos se ven por todos lados, ocupados por mujeres y hombres que serpentean para lujuria de sus videntes. Como para cancelar cualquier voz interior, una música estruendosa retumba por los rincones y cuyos estribillos penetran en las mentes eufóricas.

...

_-Ya no hay fabulas,-_

_-en la ciudad de la furia-_

A lo lejos alguien observa a Ymir dirigirse hacia la barra.

_-__Me veras caer-  
-Como un ave de presa-  
-Me veras caer-  
-Sobre terrazas desiertas-  
-Te desnudaré-  
-Por las calles azules-  
-Me refugiaré-  
-Antes que todos despierten-_

Un dedo cubierto de guantes de piel trazan una ruta familiar en toda la espalda de Ymir. Unos labios frambuesas comienzan a deslizarse sobre su cuello.

_-Me dejarás dormir al amanecer-  
-Entre tus piernas-  
-Sabras ocultarme bien y desaparecer-  
-Entre la niebla-  
-Un hombre alado extraña la tierra-_

Sus labios se detienen para susurrarle _- Hace tiempo que no vienes,extraño tu cuerpo.-_

_-Ahora no, Mina. Vengo solo por negocios.-_ responde Ymir mientras sorbe su trago y sin voltearse.

_- ¿Que pasaría si te digo que de verdad me duele tu rechazo?- _posando sus manos sobre los pechos de Ymir con el anhelo de despertar el deseo.

Suavemente Ymir toma las manos de Mina y se voltea para verla cara a cara. _- Lo compensaré- _le propina un beso en la boca y se marcha.

La joven empresaria sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Es un lugar con una amplia zona de baile. Alrededor se hallan cubículos abiertos con mesas y muebles, apropiados para sostener conversaciones.

Los divisa, le están esperando e Ymir se acerca hacia ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola nuevamente, agredezco sus reviews, favs y follows. Se siente muy bien la buena acogida y yo les garantizo que me esforzare por mejorar en cada capitulo, por ello sus opiniones son muy importantes. Que tengan buena lectura.**

* * *

Están sentados en el mueble, uno de ellos se levanta y de su bolsillo saca un encendedor para luego tomar de su chaleco un cigarrillo.

_- Pensé que lo habías dejado.-_ le habla desde el mueble un hombre de cabello rubio.

_- Nah, me aburrí de intentar- _le replica secamente y procede a inhalar el objeto de su vicio.

_- Creo que te seguiré superando en los ejercicios aeróbicos-_ ahora le dirige la palabra una mujer con anteojos sentada al lado del rubio.

_- Cállate, ¿quieres ?-_ resintiendo como lastiman su orgullo. _- Ahí llega, supongo que es ella-_ enderezándose y dirigiéndole la mirada a la mujer con un maletín que viene en dirección hacia ellos.

Efectivamente, ella es la representante de Tres Murallas que estaban esperando. Simultáneamente el hombre de cabellera rubia se levanta y se prepara para recibirla.

_- Supongo que es usted Ymir, encantado de por fin conocerla en persona.- _Extendiéndole su mano para saludarla _Yo soy Erwin Smith, Presidente ejecutivo de Legion. Ella es Hange Zoe, directora del departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación. El es Levi, abogado coorporativo de Legion._

_- Vengo en representación del presidente ejecutivo Dot Pixis, y soy la directora del Departamento de Negociado y Alianzas Estratégicas.-_ terminando de estrechar la mano de todos.

Los cuatro se acomodan en el mueble de cuero vino. El Sr. Smith procede a solicitar tragos para todos.

_- Conozco a Pixis desde hace mucho tiempo, somos muy buenos amigos y me ha hablado de usted. También supe que la iban a promover haciéndose cargo de toda las actividades en la Bolsa de Valores en Nueva York. La felicito por ello.-_

_- Gracias.-_ Ymir le contesta, haciendo nota mentalmente de la ausencia de mención del detalle de la amistad por parte de su jefe.

_-Realmente estamos muy entusiasmados en que su compañía se interese por estrechar relaciones con Legion. - _Procede a hablarle Hange, quien se ha percatado de cierta marca furtiva, color frambuesa, en la nuca de la empresaria de Tres Murallas.

_- Ciertamente-_ replica brevemente Levi, quien la mira con un semblante sombrío y aburrido.

Pero no ha dejado de observarla, como si buscara algo en ella. Ymir se ha dado cuenta de ello.

_- Evidentemente la gran mayoría en nuestra compañía: el cuerpo de directores y asesores, los accionistas y el propio Presidente el Sr. Pixis, están mas que complacidos en tenerlos como aliados y en que tengan un lugar junto a las cientos de otras compañías exitosas que colaboran con nosotros en todo el mundo.- _Ymir sorbe ruidosamente su trago. Tal vez para apaciguar el mal sabor de sus palabras. Todo esto esta pasando en contra de su voluntad, pero es su trabajo._ - Por lo tanto estamos aquí para negociar el contrato que Tres Murallas le ofrece a Legion.-_

–_-o-o-_

Una vez mas, hafinalizado exitosamente su función. Se acerca la noche, está agotada y ahora necesita ejercer su rol de hija. Recoge junto con Aurou toda la parafernalia de sus espectáculos y se dirigen a la oficina de la Sra. Jaeger, quien secretamente le había brindado una copia de llave, permitiéndole a Christa entrar fuera de horas de trabajo a su oficina para guardar sus pertenencias. Una vez agarra su garrote y bolso, el equipo utilizado para su trabajo de barrendera, se dispone a partir a su hogar.

Por el camino recuerda el incidente del café. Evoca nuevamente la sensación de inseguridad que le provocó al darse cuenta de aquella figura mucho mas alta que ella. Pensó por un instante que la aniquilaría, y se siente ahora patética por haber sentido aquello. Ahora le viene un pensamiento que ha estado persistente durante el resto del día, mas bien, es la estampa de un rostro en particular. Sus ojos castaños claros, su perfil, su tez de piel tibia y cálida, tan diferente a su propia palidez, y … sus pecas. De las muchas caras que ha visto en su vida, nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad porun rostro. Recuerda ahora la expresión que tenia y comienza a hilvanar palabras para describirla. Serenidad e ímpetu; indiferencia pero a la vez intensidad en su mirada. Contrariedades, mas sin embargo, no se le escapó a la percepción una expresión especialmente familiar, melancolía.

Christa, finalmente ha concluido que, aquella,erauna desconocida preciosamente rara.

–_-o-o-_

Mientras Ymir discutía con los empresarios los acuerdos del contrato, iba construyendo su impresión ante cada uno: Erwin Smith, le parecía un hombre muy sofisticado y cuidadoso. Desde su atuendo perfectamente ceñido, hasta su cabello dorado perfectamente peinado. Sin embargo, parecía pensar de forma bastante practica y estratega. Tenía porte de líder; Hange Zoe, es la mas expresiva de todos. Se le nota que es una persona bastante dedicada y es muy atenta con los detalles técnicos. También le parece excéntrica, luego de contar un chiste sobre titanes eunucos que devoraban humanos, y utilizando este chiste como alegoría en cuanto, a como funciona la globalización ante las compañías multinacionales y las "débiles", y de como las alianzas son la respuesta.; Levi, bueno, para ser un abogado corporativo es bastante breve. Todos los que Ymir ha conocido, son bastante protagonistas y petulantes en las negociaciones, sin embargo, este parece indiferente a las clausulas del contrato y mas pendiente a descifrar el alma de ella con su mirada.

Luego de haber estudiado todo el escenario, Ymir tiene la confianza y decide dar por fin su "estocada". Era hora de confrontarles.

_- Verá cuando dije que la gran mayoría aceptaba su relación en nuestra compañía, quise decir que siempre hubo alguien que no estuvo de acuerdo, y ese alguien soy yo.- _acaba de un sopetón su segundo trago.

Ante tal enunciado y casi con la certeza de celebración, todos se miran en confusión para luego clavar sus miradas en la empresaria.

_- Bien, el informe que Legion a entregado a mi compañía es, básicamente, un total fraude, en mis propios términos sería una "basura".- _aclara su garganta y prosigue._ - A pesar de ello y de los señalamientos por parte de esta servidora, todos parecen no tener inconveniente alguno. No me interesan sus motivos por los cuales ustedes maquillan sus números, lo que si me interesa es lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Si quieren tener representación de mi parte en las actividades especulativas, deben darme lo siguiente: quiero tener toda la información de sus actividades económicas fidedigna. Esto no es un juego. No me importa si no generan la mitad de lo que dicen, aun así puedo hacer mucho por ustedes si me dan su posicionamiento correcto dentro del mercado.-_

De pronto quien menos presencia vocal tenia en la noche, la interrumpe.

_- ¿Un cigarrillo?-_ le ofrece Levi mientras lleva sus manos dentro del chaleco.

_- Creo que sí-_ luego de encendido su cigarrillo se detiene para hacer una inhalación profunda. _- No ayuda en nada que mientras yo este a flor de piel tomando múltiples decisiones por minuto, me tenga que basar en cifras infladas. Eso afectaría mi desempeño y no puedo permitir eso. Yo podría rehusarme a representarles pero eso conllevaría un incumplimiento del contrato que estamos próximos a firmar y yo me vería obligada a denunciarles para no afectarme. Ese final nadie lo quiere.- _sentencia.

_- Revisaremos nuevamente el informe, es evidente que ha debido de haber un vergonzoso error, y por ello le pido disculpas. Para que vea nuestra buena fé y el animo de tener una relación prospera, le garantizaremos una red exclusiva para usted y el Sr Pixis, en donde se mostraran todos los datos en tiempo real y luego se les dará informes detallados de nuestras actividades. __¿Que le parece?- _responde Smith serenamente.

_- Bastante sensato- _apagando su cigarrillo y con intenciones de culminar la reunión._ - Habrá una ceremonia en la cual celebraremos la firma del contrato- _Se levanta y con eso la imitan los demás.

_-Tal y como me lo dijo Pixis, es usted muy brillante y a tan corta edad, aun le queda un largo camino. Auguro muchos éxitos a su paso.-_estrechando firmemente su mano.

_- Así lo garantizaré yo misma Sr. Smith- _terminando de intercambiar despedidas se marcha.

_-Chicos, ¿que les ha parecido?-_ se dirige ahora Erwin a sus subordinados.

_- Ávida y agresiva, y con un espíritu libre-_ guiñando un ojo al decir esto ultimo, Hanji.

_- Ajj, será un dolor en el trasero-_ sentencia Levi mientras inhala su cigarrillo.

Erwin detiene su mirada en el horizonte y dice_- Es perfecta-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno mi gente, gracias a toda Latinoamerica por su apoyo, también al resto de continentes (me siento artista :P) Espero que este capitulo no les resulte tedioso o aburrido. Si tienen sugerencias sobre poesías, novelas, letras de canciones que crean pertinentes para este fic (sobre todo poemas) sera de mucha ayuda. También les quería preguntar, ¿que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, y que creen ustedes que cosas pueden pasar en ella? Mucho exito a todos/as con sus estudios y trabajos.**

* * *

Rebuscaba en los gabinetes de la cocina los ingredientes faltantes para preparar la cena. Esta noche sería espaguetti con salsa roja, aunque no había presupuesto para comprar carne, el queso blanco lo recompensaría.

Le ha parecido escuchar el teléfono sonar. Le da una pausa al corte de vegetales, limpia sus manos temblorosas, y se apresura a ver si alcanza la llamada.

_-Aló, ¿con quien hablo?-_

_-Hola, Katherine soy Grisha,-_

_-Oh, es usted doctor Jaeger, buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches, Carla me ha contado hoy que Christa le ha encargado en decirme que necesitaba otra vez la receta. ¿Esta todo bien?-_

_- Si, es que esa niña hace tantas cosas a la vez. De seguro se le ha extraviado-_

_- Bueno, puedes avisarle que ya la hice. Puede buscarla mañana con Carla.-_

_-Muchas gracias.-_

_- También quería notificarle que dentro de unos días llegaran los resultados del tratamiento experimental. -_hace una breve pausa-_ ¿Kate, has hablado de esto con tu hija?-_

_- No- _le responde mientras siente como la garganta se le reseca. Luego de esto surge un breve silencio como si aquella negación pesara en el aire.

_-Se que es muy difícil, y perdona mi insistencia, pero creo que se le haría un bien a esa niña en ponerla en la perspectiva correcta y así no crearle falsas expectativas. Debe de estar preparada para cualquier acontecimiento, dado que esta era la ultima alternativa que teníamos en nuestras manos. Si me lo permites yo puedo ser quien hable con ella.-_

_-Alcanzaré las fuerzas que se necesiten, lo haré yo misma.- _

_-Escucha, Kate, y te hablo como los viejos amigos que somos. Se que esto es doloroso, pero tu hija ha mostrado fortaleza. Ha manejado todo esto con suficiente madurez y valentía. No podemos seguir subestimándola.-_

_-Lo sé, y gracias, de corazón Grisha, muchas gracias, de verdad-_

_-Siento haberle hablado con esta franqueza y mas por este medio... buenas noches.-_

_-Siempre le guardaré gratitud, buenas noches.-_

_Chop Chop, _mientras cortaba las fibras de las verduras, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos igualmente de cortantes. Por que no hay sensación mas punzante que la incertidumbre del propio porvenir. Esa filosa resolución de que cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, no es mas que un lujo muy breve, aunque tal vez, como se suele decir mucho, "la fe mueve montañas", pero, no. Era así, y así sería muy pronto, y no habría nada que pudiera cambiar aquello. Entonces, como un oasis, o como unas gotas de melaza que se cuelan en una vida mas agria que dulce, piensa en ella. Es irónico como una sola persona ha llegado a ser la fuente del mas arrecio aborrecimiento que haya sentido, como también, aquello que ha amado con toda su locura.

Se escucha la puerta abrir.

_-¡Mamá ya llegué!-_

–_-o-o-_

El semáforo marcó la luz roja, Berthold se detuvo y aprovechó para soltar un leve bostezo y estirar sus brazos. Tenía mucho sueño. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus párpados pero solo por unos segundos ya que alguien tocó a la ventana de la puerta sacándolo de su trance .

_-¿Algún centavo por favor?-_

_-Lo siento, no ando con efectivo. Espera, ¿quieres goma de mascar?-_

_-Si, claro-_extendiendo su mano para recibir la goma con sabor a menta.

_-¿Quieres Ymir? Es la ultima.-_

_-Después de contaminarla con ese mugroso harapiento, no gracias.-_

_-No lo tocó, no seas tan maniática, y ten mas cuidado que te pudo haber escuchado.-_

_- ¿Y qué ?Ya no me molestes,-_hace un gran bostezo_- estoy muy cansada.-_diciendo esto último con la lengua trabada.

_-Pero que buena copiloto has salido tu, yo también tengo mucho sueño necesitaba buscarte conversación. Pondré música entonces. ¡Ah!, y ellos también tienen sentimientos, toma eso en cuenta.-_

_- Pero, ¿por que no aprovechaste mientras me esperabas? ¿Que no estabas en la limusina?-_ quejándose sin ganas y con los ojos ya cerrados, mas bien, intentando darle la conversación que su amigo le pedía.-

_-Este, pues... Reiner me llamó para invitarme a salir por unos tragos, así que aproveché y lo invité al club.- _

_- Mi Berthie es todo un Don Juan Tenorio. Así que tu también tenias esta noche un negocio entre manos. Aunque ese negocio en especifico no me incumbe, ha ha ha.- _con lagrimas en sus ojos, tanto, del sueño como de la carcajada.

_-¿Sabes qué, es buena idea que descanses mientras llegamos a tu casa, toma- _extiende sus largos brazos para recoger un cojín y lo lanza con fuerza en dirección hacia Ymir- _para que duermas mejor.- _

-_ Auch, me lastimaste la nariz, maldito gigante.-_masajeandose vigorosamente la nariz y acomodando el cojín entre su cabeza y hombros- _me las vas a pagar.- _le sentencia.

–_-o-o-_

Después de terminar de lavar los trastes, se dirige al baño para llenar de agua tibia la pila. Luego vierte allí el mejunje medicinal de hierbas, aromatizantes y unas sustancias que el Dr. Jaeger le ha preparado especialmente, todo esto en aras de calmar los constantes dolores e inflamaciones que sufre su madre en todo su cuerpo. Luego se aproxima al botiquín, abriendo sus puertas de par en par, se vislumbra un asombroso cóctel de medicinas. Cualquier niño podría confundirse con un festín de dulces. Toma de allí siete cápsulas, con tantas formas y colores llamativos que Christa misma ha bautizado al cóctel como "arcoiris".

_-Mami, ¿has traído todo?- _inspeccionándola en cuclillas mientras prueba la temperatura del agua.

_-Si mi hijita, aquí tengo la toalla, las pantuflas, el pijamas y la ropa interior- _mirándola con ternura.

_- Bueno, ahora puedes tomar tu arcoiris._- brindándole el cóctel de medicamentos y un vaso de agua.

Comienza el ritual, Christa ayuda a su madre a sentarse lentamente en la pila. Luego con un cubo la va mojando poco a poco, para que su cuerpo se vaya ambientando a la temperatura caliente adecuadamente. Luego de dejarla bien empapada comienza a masajear sus extremidades y articulaciones, haciendo circuitos de masajes una y otra vez. Aunque el dolor nunca cesa para Kate, siempre se asegura de mostrarse lo mas positiva y aliviada ante su hija, aunque cada vez se hace mas difícil el disimulo.

_- Ma, te noté muy callada y pensativa en la cena, por lo general eres mas parlanchina y me preguntas mucho.-_

_- Oh, ¿me estas queriendo decir que hablo como cotorra?, y aparte preguntona.-_ fingiendo estar ofendida.

_- Ha ha, claro que no. No me distraigas te conozco. ¿Estas bien?-_

_-Junto a ti, mi sol andante, siempre_- le dirige la mirada a su hija y nota como crece su ceño fruncido.

_-Esta bien, estaba algo... melancólica eso es todo, cosas de viejos.-_ intenta verse despreocupada inclinándose contra la pared cerrando sus ojos mientras inhala los vapores medicinales.

_-No te preocupes, mejorarás y harás todo lo que quieras y no tendrás excusas para montarte en la montaña rusa mas grande del mundo conmigo._- la animaba mientras machacaba suavemente sus pies.

_-Eso es muy peligroso, ninguna de las dos._- siguendole la corriente.

_-Solo ten paciencia, he leído que el cuerpo tiene una gran capacidad de regenerarse pero le lleva tiempo. Muchas personas se han recuperado después de años. También debes esperar a que los medicamentos del Dr. Jaeger hagan efecto, eso es lo que él me ha explicado.- _

_-¿Christa?- _invoca su nombre desencajando todo su semblante. No puede mas, no puede seguir soportando escucharla. Todo ha regresado, ese dolor, esas punzadas mortales para su alma. Sus entrañas se retuerce de culpa, ha sido una cobarde, no, ha sido una egoísta, una injusta.

La pequeña rubia esta expectante, y guarda silencio. Pero el silencio se extiende, y entonces la mira confundida y preocupada. _- ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir?-_ siéndole evidente que algo raro sucede.

_-Nada, me siento mejor y me ha dado sueño, creo que podemos concluirlo aquí.- _

_-Esta bien- _como siempre quedando nada convencida, pero no quiere instigarla.

Mientras su hija la ayuda a vestirse, Katherine se pierde en su conciencia. Grisha tiene razón, el mantener el brillo en los ojos de su pequeña ha sido bajo un alto precio. Desde el principio se sabia de las pocas probabilidades de mejoría, todos estos tratamientos habian sido experimentales, y no han tenido efectividad en su curación. Pero al verla tan pequeña, tan sola en este mundo, tan optimista ante la adversidad, ¿porque no darle una mentira que la hiciera feliz? ¿Por que darle una verdad tan nefasta, encima de que tenga que pasar por tantos sacrificios por culpa suya? Pero la razón principal era que simplemente prefiere mil veces, verse a través de los ojos de su hija con esperanza y fe, a que su sol andante la viera como una muerta en vida.

Antes de que la pequeña rubia la ayudara a recostarse en su cama. Su madre comienza a abrazarla, con una fuerza que no había presenciado desde hace mucho tiempo.

_-Christa, te has hecho todo una mujer, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- _brindándole un tembloroso beso a su frente.

Era una obra odiada por su propio creador, para luego convertirse en el estandarte de su redención.


End file.
